


The Baby on the Doorstep

by usefultrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub and Gabriel’s kid, Children, Crowley and Aziraphale take care of it, M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub, Other, Ze/Zim pronouns for Beelzebub, ineffable parents, slight child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefultrash/pseuds/usefultrash
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are dads now.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Crowley/Aziraphale, Gabriel/Beelzebub, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, M/M - Relationship, NB/M - Relationship, ineffable bureaucracy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Baby on the Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’ed

It was a funny arrangement. But then again, this had been a funny life. The Prince of Hell had given birth in a back alley way, only the Archangel watching over zim. When it was over, the sweet babe was dropped off at the doorstep of the bookshop late at night. This child was lucky that it was a London August night, nice and warm, and not cold on its fresh skin. The child was also quite lucky that Aziraphale was wide awake, sipping tea and eyes running over a book page. He heard the terrified shrieks and cries of a baby needing a parent outside of his doors.

The angel hurried up, thinking immediately of the arrangement made months in advance. Gabriel and Beelzebub had reached out for help. Aziraphale was willing to help but Crowley was more than reluctant. He was mainly disgusted by the display of hypocrisy, but he was solely against killing kids. No matter the parents or species. 

Aziraphale flung the front door open. He spied a wicker basket discarded on the step, picking it up with his finely manicured hand. From inside was the wailing and on top was a primly folded piece of paper. He placed the basket on the table and opened it, gasping at the sight. The baby was placed on a red blanket, wearing nothing. It was obviously freshly born— the skin reddish, head misshapen, and the eyes not even open yet. 

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale fretted, picking up the newborn gingerly. “Oh dear,” he said softer this time as he got a better look. The baby was still warm and slightly wet. 

There was shifting from upstairs and the other side of the flat. Crowley had crawled from his corner of the house where he had been sleeping. He heard the baby’s cry, creeping over slowly. “Aziraphale?-“

Aziraphale turned around. “Oh! Crowley- My dear-“

“Is that... the child?” Crowley stalked closer, interrupting his husband. 

The angel nodded. “Yes- uh- Be a dear and grab a blanket and that formula.” Considering the parents had asked for the favor from the “traitors” as soon as the child was known about, Crowley and Aziraphale had an extensive amount of time to get ready. Aziraphale researched about taking of a child (a human child, at least) for months. Crowley has been purchasing the material objects (of course, not without Aziraphale looking over his shoulder, making sure he bought just the perfect thing for the child). The couple didn’t know the sex of the child, or if it would even have one, so they settled for a pale green and white color scheme for their lovely one. 

But as Aziraphale held their bundle of joy (or bundle of anger as it was cold and hungry), he knew. The baby was female. He looked up, seeing Crowley rush in with a soft blanket and a bottle made of formula. 

Aziraphale wrapped the child in the blanket, looking as Crowley tested the bottle for leaks. “Did you pour the right amount? I hear the child could get-“

“Get malnourished if I add too much water,” he finished the sentence. “Yes, I know. You’ve told me many times, angel.” He handed him the bottle, giving him a comforting smile. 

The angel smiled back, looking down at the child, offering the bottle. The child immediately shut up, suckling contently.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale said almost sadly. “Poor thing was very hungry.”

Crowley curiously sauntered over to the basket, picking it up and looking it over. He had no clue where the two biological parents would have gotten this, but he didn’t really care to know. His gaze was quickly diverted when a piece of paper fluttered from the basket down to the floor. Picking it up, he realized it was a note. He opened it, reading the writing aloud.

“Dear Aziraphale and Crowley,

We trust you with our newborn daughter. She does not have a name. Please name her as your own. Please do not share that she has any other parents besides you.

In best regards, Gabriel and Beelzebub.”

Crowley had assumed the writing to be Gabriel’s, due to the well-crafted calligraphy. He sat the note down, looking to his angel. The baby was no longer feeding, but now sleeping contently. 

“Ours to name,” Crowley repeated distantly.

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. I was thinking about that.”

“Amii.”

Aziraphale looked at him strangely. “What?”

“Amii,” Crowley repeated. “A-M-I-I. Amii. I always liked the name.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrow knitted together and he was quiet for a moment. “Very well. Amii Fell.” He paused. “Amii Agatha Fell.”

Crowley moves closer, putting his forehead to Aziraphale’s. He looked down at the sweet, sleeping babe. “Amii Agatha Fell.” A smile erupted on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably adding chapters to this. would y’all like that?


End file.
